Wireless energy harvesting technology can be used to harvest energy from a radio frequency signal, such as an IEEE 802.11 WiFi signal. This harvested energy can be stored in a battery and can be used to power a device. However, it can be challenging to harvest enough energy from such a signal to fully power a device.